Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a sensing chip. The disclosure relates to an optical sensing chip.
Related Art
Biosensors currently available in the market are mainly categorized into optical sensing chips depending on a chemical reaction (or color reaction) mechanism or depending on an immunofluorescence labelling mechanism.
The sensor depending on the chemical reaction mechanism always requires molecules having electrochemical activity or uses color-changing molecules to serve as reporters. However, removal of the added reporters after the reaction is difficult, and the reporters may pollute the original analyte sample. Since each reaction may consume a certain proportion of the active reaction surface, it is difficult to perform multiple and persistent detections.
In the immunofluorescence labelling mechanism, fluorescent molecules have to be added, and after the immune response with the fluorescent molecules, chip cleaning has to be performed repeatedly. Although the sensitivity of the immunofluorescence labelling mechanism is good, the immune response requires a longer reaction time and it is unlikely to integrate the immunofluorescence labelling mechanism into a real-time monitoring system during application. As the fluorescent molecules generally have higher biological toxicity, such as the necessity of removing the fluorescent molecules after measurement may arise.